


a dish best served cold

by shrack



Series: million verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Referenced Past Homophobia, blink and you'll miss it other characters appear in text form, reference to anxiety, slushie time for sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack
Summary: Revenge is, of course, a dish best served cold. Especially when the dish is a slushie from three years ago.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: million verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877104
Kudos: 46





	a dish best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> this exists in the million verse, but it's not necessary to read the first fic, "there's a million things that i could say to you", before this one. it's just basically a rewrite of canon that i can play in without having to explain my silly little choices.

Sebastian, on the way back to his apartment, passes a 7/11, and he has an idea.

Blaine got a key to Sebastian’s home two, maybe three months into their relationship. It was fast, and it terrified Sebastian something fierce—but it was just practical. Blaine didn’t particularly love living with Mercedes and Sam, but moving in, they both agreed, was a step they didn’t want to take that quickly. Blaine’s relationship in the past fell victim to a blazing speed, and Sebastian’s still taking his baby steps in a relationship at all.

So, Blaine had texted Sebastian to warn him that he was there after his last class for the day, as he’s done for the past few months. Sebastian, after his pit stop, heads home.

He sets the slushie down in front of Blaine with a soft  _ thud _ , and Blaine’s eyebrows raise before he looks up at Sebastian.

“I don’t want this.”

Sebastian takes his shoulder bag off and sets it on the table, shrugging his jacket off. “I’ve always had this...morbid curiosity about these things. And I thought that you’d like to exact revenge.”

It takes Blaine a few moments to register what he’s talking about, and realization dawns on his face loud and clear, like every other emotion of his does. “That’s insane. You’re insane.”

“I didn’t get the red one. Couldn’t handle the—the  _ smell _ of it after, y’know,” Sebastian barrels on, avoiding Blaine’s eye, waving a hand to gesture towards him, “but I always kind of wanted to know.”

Blaine is staring at Sebastian. When he looks over to finally meet his eye, he looks almost sad. Maybe relieved a little. Sebastian was always trash at reading people.

“I didn’t know that that affected you so bad.”

A long, slow breath escapes from Sebastian, and he can feel his shoulders slump. “We’re doing this now?” He doesn’t mean it to sound accusatory, and he flinches a little. Backtracks, for just a second. “I mean, we just haven’t talked about it.”

Blaine nods and offers a small smile. “Before I can properly get revenge.”

Sebastian sits in the chair on Blaine’s right, and Blaine’s quick to take one of Sebastian’s hands in his own. It feels silly to have Blaine comforting  _ him _ for the stupid thing  _ he  _ did all those years ago, but isn’t the whole thing just a little ridiculous?

“I practically worried myself sick. Nobody would tell me if you were okay and I would’ve stayed and helped you after it happened, but if I moved toward you I probably would’ve ended up with a broken nose. Suppose we would’ve both ended up in the hospital,” he explains in a fast rush of air. His joke falls flat at the end, so he slots his fingers between Blaine’s. “And I had to be okay. I was the villain. The headstrong, cocky new leader of the Warblers, I couldn’t let any of them know how torn up I was about it. It was my plan, after all.”

“Nick said it was a team effort,” Blaine says softly. Sebastian pulls Blaine’s hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles.

“I was angry, too. You told me all about how they didn’t listen to you for weeks, or take your help for Sectionals, and then suddenly they were all your best friends?”

Blaine’s thumb trails lightly over Sebastian’s hand, and it makes Sebastian look up and make eye contact with him again. He’s fine. They moved past this years ago. He’s not going to run away because of this silly little beef.

“I don’t blame you for being angry,” Blaine finally admits. Despite Sebastian already knowing this, he feels some tension release from his body. “I think they were just shocked. One of their own got hurt.”

Sebastian pulls his hands back and smooths them over his thighs, letting out another practiced breath. Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian gives Blaine a quick once-over with his eyes. He’s grown so much since then. It’s hard to believe that that was even the same person. “Doing it to Santana wasn’t my choice. That really solidified the bad association for me.”

“I know.” Blaine says this like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It almost surprises Sebastian—but it makes sense that they had talked about some of this in the years afterward. The Warblers and Blaine got at least a little bit closer after they graduated.

Blaine clears his throat and steeples his fingers on the table. “When you apologized in the Lima Bean, you mentioned that you could relate to Karofsky, and you were scared that you made me feel like that, too.” A chill runs through Sebastian’s whole body, and he straightens up in the chair nervously. Blaine registers the movement and glances between both of Sebastian’s eyes. “You never told me that story.”

“One emotionally vulnerable conversation at a time, the slushie’s gonna melt,” Sebastian teases, but Blaine definitely can tell there’s more seriousness to it than he’s willing to admit. At least right then and there. He hops off the chair and holds his hand out for Blaine to take. Blaine does, and the other hand grabs the slushie off the table. 

While Sebastian switches into clothes he can afford to mess up, Blaine watches him from the doorway of the bathroom. The tub seemed like the most reasonable place—outside is far too public, and in the middle of the kitchen was probably not very safe. Blaine’s hip is cocked and he’s leaning against the doorframe, watching Sebastian with unguarded fondness that, when he finishes pulling on sweatpants and looks up, makes his heart skip happily. It feels domestic in a way that Sebastian never expected. Not for himself.

He steps into the tub, shirtless, arms folded over his chest. Blaine props his phone up on the counter and hits record, squatting down to talk into the camera.

“Hello everyone. This is revenge for that night in the parking lot.”

Sebastian scoffs and rolls his eyes, watching as Blaine ducks behind the camera to grab the slushie and take the lid off. Blaine’s nose wrinkles a little when he looks at it, and he holds that grimace when he turns to look at Sebastian. 

“You’re sure about this?”

“Do it, before I change my mind.”

He closes his eyes a split second before the ice collides with his face, and the shocking cold surprises a gasp out of him. “Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ!”

He can hear Blaine mimic the gasp, but much more amused than he is. The cold drips down his entire front and feels never-ending. It smells like blue. That doesn't make sense, but it does. He already feels the stickiness forming. This is miserable. He understands why the McKinley folk used it, although it really just feels like a waste of a perfectly good beverage. He brings his hands up to wipe ice and juice from his eyes, laughter bubbling up in his throat as he does.

“Oh my  _ fuck _ it’s cold,” Sebastian breathes, scrubbing his hands down his face and shaking his hands to get excess liquid off.

Blaine laughs and, once he sets down the cup, steps up on the lip of the tub, grinning down at Sebastian. Sebastian casts a quick glance at the camera. Well, whenever the opportunity to flex on Kurt strikes. Blaine apparently has the same idea, because he cups both sides of Sebastian’s face and kisses him slowly and deeply.

“I deserved that,” Sebastian mutters when they pull apart, and Blaine breathes out a laugh against his lips.

“You might have changed my mind on these things single handedly,” Blaine admits quietly. He’s pretty sure the camera wouldn’t have picked it up. Shame.

“I’m gonna shower,” Sebastian whispers, eyes flicking down to Blaine’s lips, “I want to know what their reactions are to that video.”

Blaine blushes, and Sebastian decides to push his luck. He smirks. “And don’t cut it short.”

After dinner, Blaine bounces his knee nervously, very obviously debating whether or not he send the video at all.

“There are two group chats that I talk to,” he explains when Sebastian finishes the dishes and sits down next to him. “But there’s one big New Directions group that gets used occasionally.”

“The big one.”

Blaine shoots him a look, but tucks into his side. “Can I at least stay the night so I don’t have to face Sam and Mercedes’ wrath?”

“‘Course.” Sebastian presses a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head, and watches his screen as he sends it.

“Wanna place bets on what people are going to say?” Blaine asks, patting Sebastian’s side. Sebastian almost says ‘I love you’ right then and there.

“Santana’s going to say something like, ‘Are you two using this for foreplay or something?’”

Blaine chuckles. “It scares me how alike you two are sometimes. I think there will be a couple of ‘ew’s.”

“Kurt’s not going to answer,” Sebastian says firmly, and something in his voice makes Blaine look up and grin at him.

“I should tell you to leave him alone.” He doesn’t.

Sebastian rubs Blaine’s shoulder and his phone buzzes a few times, but he waits before checking the message. “Rachel’s going to ask if I meant to send this to the group,” he declares, before opening the phone.

There are a few reactions to the video itself, mostly laughing at it. Messages come in while they look.

**Tina:** _ get his ass _

**Rachel:** _???? Did you mean to send this? _

**Sam:** _ yeah! get his ass! _

**Santana:** _ you two pervos getting off on this or smth? _

The two of them laugh softly as they roll in, and Sebastian smugly notes that none of the messages or reactions are from Kurt. Once the shock wears off, Sebastian knows there’s a topic he has to broach. Blaine’s busy sending messages back to the group, and Sebastian lulls himself into comfort watching him shoot them off. Weirdly, there’s none that are actively against their relationship. Some poorly concealed distaste for Sebastian himself, but that doesn’t worry him. Sebastian tightens his grip on Blaine, and Blaine sets the phone down to look up at him.

“You alright?”

“When I was in France,” Sebastian starts, looking down at his free hand. “Well, I guess, before I moved. Small town outside Paris. There was a boy that I was close to, practically the entire first half of sophomore year. And...I knew he was gay, we had talked about it a couple times. We kissed one day after school.”

Blaine sits up straight and turns to face Sebastian completely. Sebastian doesn’t move. He doesn’t think he can meet Blaine’s eye if he wanted to right now. Instead, he stares at the glass of water sitting on the table in front of them.

“I don’t really know what happened on his end. Maybe a parent found out, maybe a classmate, no clue. But he started telling everyone that I came onto him, and that he wasn’t gay. France is...not as accepting as they want you to think it is. News spread fast. Everyone turned against me before I could even argue for myself.

“It was horrible. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. My anxiety got unbearable. Or maybe I developed it—I don’t really know. It took a toll on me, so I had to leave.”

He doesn’t notice how close he is to hyperventilating until he takes a pause. He tips his head up at the ceiling and takes a long, deep, practiced breath. Inhales, exhales for longer. The nagging part of his brain is anxious about letting Blaine see him like this. Blaine shouldn’t be here for this. This is sloppy. This isn’t him. But, as much as he doesn’t like it, it is him. Blaine hasn’t moved, and Sebastian can feel his eyes trained on the side of his face. Sebastian cracks a rueful smile.

“You try to get away from it but it just chases you down. The thought that I could’ve possibly caused multiple people to feel like I did then was...horrifying. I felt like I didn’t know who I was anymore.”

“Can you look at me, please?” Blaine asks softly. Sebastian turns his head enough to look at him out of the corner of his eye, before turning fully. Curse Blaine’s endless empathy, because he looks just about ready to cry. He holds his hand out, palm up, expectantly. Sebastian breathes a laugh and thumps his hand into Blaine’s. Blaine sandwiches his hand between both of his and smiles.

“Thank you for telling me. I hate that this happened to you. That  _ shit _ like that happened to so many people like us,” Blaine says, and Sebastian’s reminded of why Blaine transferred to Dalton in the first place. “You are not the same person who went through that four years ago. Nor three years ago. You are a beautiful, strong,  _ perfect _ person because of all those things you had to go through to get here today. With me.”

The last words get stuck in Blaine’s throat a little bit, and he smiles shyly down at their hands. Sebastian feels closer to crying than he’d care to, and normally he would try to zip that shit right back up, but he’s overwhelmed by Blaine and the sudden, stupid realization of how much he loves him. How long he’s probably loved him. Sebastian takes his free hand to tilt Blaine’s head up, and wipes a tear that snuck its way down Blaine’s cheek. Blaine leans into it, and turns to press a kiss to the inside of Sebastian’s wrist. The act makes Sebastian suck in a shaky breath, and he can’t help it.

“I love you.”

Shit. He overstepped. He should go. That won’t work, it’s his own apartment, where would he go? The bedroom? Blaine’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and his smile stretches, too.

“I love you too.”

Oh. That’s good. That’s really good. Sebastian surges forward to kiss Blaine, and Blaine gives a content sigh against his lips. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Blaine says this as they pull apart, and Sebastian smirks.

“Oh, no. I’m way too good for you,” Sebastian teases, and Blaine shoves his shoulder back, hard enough to nearly topple him onto the arm of the couch. He goes with it regardless, and Blaine crawls to straddle Sebastian’s waist.

“That’s not what I was thinking,” Blaine leans down to ghost a kiss over Sebastian’s lips. “I’m definitely out of your league.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even realize it was their nine year anniversary! NINE! thats insane! consider this a well-timed accident on my part. 
> 
> this also got way more emotionally vulnerable than i ever planned on it becoming! would you look at that. the bastard man has emotions.
> 
> my tumblr is also shrack!


End file.
